


Operation Lazarus

by Undeadturtle84



Series: Lazarus [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadturtle84/pseuds/Undeadturtle84
Summary: Almost a full decade had passed since HYDRA had brought them together, before tragically separating them forever. Fastforward to the year 2024 and HYDRA has once again taken control over the World's Governments as the Earth's Population adjusted to their new post-snap reversal life. Sequel to Project Lazarus No warnings as of yet.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lazarus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179722





	Operation Lazarus

**(Post Endgame)**

_"She’s out there, you know?”_

_-nods- “I know!”_

_“The person she is now... She’s changed. What if she doesn't *sighs* are you actually willing to take this chance?”_

_“You’ve tried to have this same talk with ‘him’. So, what do ‘you’ think?”_

_*snort* “It’s time to suit up!” (shifts the large round_ _shield_ _awkwardly on his left forearm)_

_-nods_ _\- “_ _Exactly!”_

* * *

**_(Somewhere in Montana)_ **

Gunshots rang out from the high-tech gun rage within the barn on the secluded Montana farm while a man driving a large tractor pulled in and closed the barn doors behind him. Shaking his head, he smiled faintly to himself as he secretly watched the shooter unload and reload the Glock they were currently using. Ever since the snap and believing that they were all each other had before he was found in Japan and went to make the world right, he had made a promise to each of them before their passing to do everything, and anything, to keep their loved one safe from HYDRA and the ‘NEW’ Government, which was even more corrupted than before. With the end Avengers and the deaths of three major members who were part of the very core of their team, the remaining members each gone their own way to continue the fight and guide the next generation of Earth’s Heros. 


End file.
